Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for forming a conductive wire assembly.
Conductive wire assemblies are used to provide power and/or data signals between various components. A typical conductive wire assembly includes an insulating cover that surrounds portions of a conductive wire. A distal end of the insulating cover may be stripped in order to expose a portion of the conductive wire so that the exposed portion of the conductive wire may contact conductive portions of a contact terminal, for example.
In order to electrically and mechanically connect a conductive wire assembly to a contact terminal, portions of the conductive wire assembly and the contact terminal may be crimped together. One known method crimps an outer housing of the contact terminal with the conductive wire of the conductive wire assembly in order to provide a conductive electrical connection therebetween. Additionally, a separate seal is crimped around the insulating cover in order to provide a fluid tight (for example, air-tight and gas-tight) seal that prevents water or moisture from infiltrating into the conductive interface between the conductive wire and the contact terminal. As such, the process of connecting the conductive wire assembly to the contact terminal includes two separate and distinct crimping operations.
Another known method crimps a conductive wire to a housing of a contact terminal and then heat shrinks a separate seal around the insulating wire. This method also provides two separate and distinct steps, namely, a crimping operation and a heat-shrinking operation.
As can be appreciated, known methods of connecting a conductive wire to a contact terminal may be time and labor intensive. For example, in using multiple forming operations, such as multiple crimping and/or crimping and heat-shrinking operations, time and cost is added to the manufacturing process. Accordingly, a need exists for a simpler and more efficient system and method for connecting a conductive wire assembly to a contact terminal.